Bella and The Breakup
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: Bella breaks up with Edward because she fell in love with another person who is from another series.
1. The Breakup

**I wondered what would happen if it was **_**Bella **_**who broke up with Edward and not the other way around. I'm not the best writer, but I hope you like my story as much as I liked writing it. **

"Edward, I need to talk to you," I said, quite nervous of what I was about to say.

"Yes, honey?" he replied, curious and confused as to why I was so scared.

"Over there," I pointed to the woods outside my house. That seemed to confuse him even more.

We walked over to the woods and stopped when we were out of view from the house. I was nervous all over again and was quite scared at what I was going to say. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I was going to faint.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked looking worried. "You sound like you are going to have a heart attack or throw up."

"I'm fine," I squeaked out in a low whisper, unable to speak louder.

"I need to talk to you about you and me," I began, not quite sure how to say it.

His eyes brightened as I spoke and looked like he was going to break dance whereas I was the opposite. It felt like my heart was about to break and shatter into a million pieces; unable to be put back

"I… I don't think it is working out," I said and his eyes all of a sudden went to shock and disbelief. I quickly continued. "You never really thought it would work out, did you? You're a weird, grumpy vampire and I am a pathetic, depressing human. We should have stayed to our own kinds. I also found someone else who is like me: a person who is always in danger and will grow old with me."

"Who?" Edward asked, his face was one of pure fury. "Mike, Fang, Tyler, Luke?"

"No it's P…" I started to say, but was interrupted by as "What's up" from behind Edward.

"Percy Jackson," I finished with a sigh. I smiled ear to ear at Percy who just winked at me. I giggled.

"Edward, this is P…" I started to say, but he cut me off with a sharp "I know who he is." Why does everyone always cut me off?

"Well, look who is sore to have lost his girlfriend to little old me," he said with a smirk.

Edward then lunged at him.

**Come back when I have written the next part to see what the out come will be. I will take suggestions. ****J **


	2. Surprise

**Okay so I don't think this is the best I have ever done but I was shocked at how I did the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.**

Percy dove to the right as Edward ran to him. Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it. I didn't know how that was going to help. Was he going to draw a mustache on him before he died. But once he uncapped it he had a double-edged sword in his grip. What did he once call it? Riptide, yes Riptide.

He swung Riptide at Edward, but he was to fast. He dodged Percy's swing and had him by the throat. Percy was pinned against a tree and Percy was going to die.

"Edward, stop!" I begged, though I was screaming at him.

He looked into my tear filled eyes and dropped Percy to the ground how was choking up a storm.

"I won't kill you now because it would upset Bella, but mark my words. When I see you again, I will not have the restraint to let you live. I will end your miserable excuse for a life. Edward said in a slow and cold voice.

I ran to Percy's side, put my arm around his waist, and helped him up. If looks could kill, Edward and I would be dead. Edward glared at me and Percy and I glared at him. There is no doubt in my mind that if Edward had killed Percy, I would have burnt him to nothing as soon as I got a match from my house.

All of a sudden Percy gasped and Edward staggered back. I looked up and yelped as I saw a skull glowing black. As it slowly faded away, Percy knelt to the ground.

"What is _that_?" Edward asked me, his voice going as high as Alice's; which would have made me laugh if not under the circumstance I was in.

"Hades," Percy said in what was barely a whisper. Then in a louder, more powerful voice he said, "Hail Isabella Swan, Daughter of Hades, lord of the Underworld, god of the Dead."

Okay, now I'm scared.

**I am working on the 3rd**** chapter but I am not sure if I will continue this story. And I want to thank ** arabellaswancullen **for the ideas she gave me.**


	3. Camp Halfblood

**Percy's POV**

I was expecting a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them. I can handle that retarded vampire trying to kill me, but Bella being the daughter of my enemy was way over my head.

I knelt to the ground and whispered to myself in disbelief "Hades." Then I spoke the way Chiron would have spoken if he were here. "Hail Isabella Swan, Daughter of Hades, lord of the Underworld, god of the Dead."

Both Edward and Bella's faces wore the same mask: shock, disbelief, and- most of all- fear. Then his face changed to anger and I was waiting for him to lunge at me again. Instead her just glared at me, then at Bella, then me again.

"WHAT?" Bella shrieked at me. "What did you call me?"

"A daughter of Hades," I said confused by what was troubling her.

"That can't be! My father is Charlie, not some stupid god!"

There was a role of thunder. "Bella, don't upset the gods. It's not smart or safe." I cautioned her.

"This can't be," she sobbed and turned her head into my chest and just cried. She was letting it take her over for five minutes and I let her.

"Bella," I spoke, trying to soothe her for what was next. "We have to go to Camp Halfblood or you will be in more danger then anyone." _Except me,_ I thought dryly.

"Okay, where is it?" she asked huskily.

"Manhattan."

"How do we get there? Plane?"

No, Zeus would just blow up the plane and kill us. We will go by Blackjack," I said as I heard _What's up, Boss_ in my head.

"Blackjack?" she looked at me confused again just as Blackjack landed. Her eyes went wide.

"We need you to take us to Manhattan, I told Blackjack as I climbed on his back. Bella just stood there.

_No way, Boss,_ Blackjack thought. _She smells like the dead. There is no way Corpse Breath's daughter is getting on my back. She can just shadow travel there like Nico does._

I gave Blackjack my best, if you don't do this, you are tonight's dinner, look. He studied me for a moment and then quickly thought, _Okay, whatever you say. Just get her off me as soon as possible._

"Once you get there," I said as I pulled Bella on behind me.

**Bella's POV **

I never thought I would be riding on a flying horse. I had to admit that I was terrified. I was so scared that I was cling to Percy's waist the whole time. My knuckles had turned white by the time we got there - which was five hours. Blackjack was fast and when we got there, he staggered. Poor flying horse.

Percy got off and then turned to me to help me down. But, like always, I slipped and fell right on top of him. I was lying on his chest. I was barely aware that Blackjack had collapsed and was now asleep. We laughed together at my usual lack of coronation.

Then a look came over his face and he pulled my face to his. His lips were soft but urgent against mine. Our lips both molded around each others in a way that was unfamiliar. I was so used to my lips molding around stone hard lips. Kissing Percy soft, warm lips were way better than kissing Edward's hard, cold lips.

When we finally broke away, Percy said, "Welcome to Camp Halfblood."

**This was the most fun one to write and I can't wait to write the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has helped me get the final details down. Luv you all.**


	4. Romans Can Be Quite Dangerous

Camp Halfblood was huge. There were so many cabins all around. The one that caught my eye was a big, black one with green fire in these pot like things. Wait! Back up, green fire? Okay I am now officially nuts.

"That will be your cabin," Percy said, breaking me out of the trance I didn't realize I was in. "That is Hades cabin. Only one other person lives there."

"Who?" I asked.

"Nico Di Angelo. He is your half-brother. Here, let's go see if he is there. Nico and I go a long way back."

We walked up to the door which was -big shocker- black with a skull on it. Percy knocked and a pale kid opened the door. He had black hair, brown eyes, was as pale as me, and looked fifteen. He wore all black. He didn't even wear that ridiculous orange shirt that said "Camp Halfblood" on it. It's too bad that this kid was my brother because otherwise I would have totally dated him.

"Hey Percy," My brother said. Then he looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Bella Swan. Turns out that you now have a new roommate," Percy laughed.

Nico appraised me with wide eyes and then a smile that would put the sun to shame spread across his face.

"Great. It sucks to be not be able to talk to anyone at night, Nico said with a laugh and then smiled at me again. "So you're a daughter of Dad too? Huh, we don't look anything alike with the exception of our eyes and skin color." Then his eyes went wide and he met Percy's stare and started to say, "Is it possible that sh…"

"Nico," Percy cut off sharply. "Let's talk about this later. Why don't you give her a tour around the camp. You're the senor counselor of cabin 13. And it is just what she will need to get used to her new home. Family showing her around." Percy just started to laugh.

I really wasn't listening to them bicker anymore. I had so many questions running through my head, each one demanding my full attention. New home? New family? What about my old one? What will happen to Charlie? Then I noticed that Percy was gone.

"Well," Nico said. "Let's go tour the camp."

"That's Zeus' cabin, Poseidon's, Hera's …" Nico went on about all the cabins and the training arena where you use real swords and actually cut people. Ick. Then I noticed that some of the campers had orange t-shirts and others had purple.

"What's with the different colored shirts?" I asked, interrupting whatever he was saying.

"Oh, um, the orange shirts are for Greeks and purples are for Romans."

"Which am I? Orange or purple?"

"We don't know yet. I think I have a fair idea, but we won't make it publicly known until we know for sure."

"My dad -I mean my step-father- always loved mythology. His favorite god was Apollo. He said that he wished my father was Apollo and that always confused me. Then we made jokes that if I was the daughter of Apollo, I was a disgrace to him for having a terrible singing voice," I blabbered, afraid that all this was really happening.

Nico laughed and looked at me with a sense of pride. Just when I was about to ask he said, "I'm glad you are my sister. You cool."

I smiled at him as we approached what he said was the Big House.

We all were sitting around the campfire, which changed colors as to what the mood was. I met Chiron, who was very nice even if he's half horse. He reminded me of Carlisle even though Carlisle was blonde, pale, and all vampire. I was deep in thought as to what had happened to me today and what it meant when Chiron stood up.

"I would like to announce the arrival of a new guest. Will Bella please come up?"

I reluctantly got up and stood by Chiron. Nico and Percy both gave me a reassuring smile. I finally started to relax and was about to introduce myself when one of the girls from Aphrodite's cabin yelled, "Who's her parent? Lord of the ugly?" All the girls laughed from her cabin.

"Lisa" Chiron cautioned, but it was too late. I saw red and yelled out in a language I never knew I knew. She laughed at me but that only made it worse. I raised my hand and shot a black stream of energy from my hand that instantly collided with her. She went flying and landed in a heap on the ground. As she got up her hair had streaks of grey and she was so thin that it was unhealthy. You could see her cheekbones and her skin was translucent. She yelped when she saw herself.

Everyone looked at me like I was the most dangerous person in the world and I realized that that must be. Nico stood and announced, "This is Bella, my half-sister. Daughter of Pluto. One of the Romans."

All I could think was _Cool_, but realized that it must be better if I were a Greek. Then I remembered from history class that the Romans were warriors and loved to fight. Could that be me? Was I really a danger to everyone?

**Hey hoped you like it. A little note that I don't know if you got this or not is that the black stream of energy that came out of her hand was the power to suck someone's life force away. Since Hades is the god of the Dead, I thought it would be appropriate if Bella could take away life. **


	5. The Death Promise

**Edward's POV**

When Percy and Bella left on a flying horse -really what was next- I took off running. I was sure to keep them in view the whole time so I wouldn't loose them. I was glad that I wasn't human because after running for five hours, I wouldn't been dead.

When we got to Manhattan, I saw this beautiful white farm house and a strawberry orchard just flowing with strawberries. I thought that I saw a giant dog sleeping by a tree with a golden coat hanging from it, but when I took another look, there was a dragon asleep who seemed to be protecting the golden … fleece? You have got to be kidding me! Can't anything stay a myth or fairytale? I made a mental note not to bother the dragon. I was just going to pass the tree when all of a sudden, WHACK! It was like hitting a wall, but not being able to bust through it. There had to have been a spot where it lighten up, but I couldn't find one. It was two hours later and I was about to give up when I saw this girl that looked like a grandmother walk towards me. When she saw me I could tell that she was about to scream for help.

"No! Please, don't!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me curiously and asked me what I was doing here. So I told her all about how Percy stole Bella from me and how I wanted revenge on Percy. When I was done, she had a menacing smile slowly spread across her face. It was downright creepy if you ask me.

"Bella did this to me," she said shocking me. "She took away part of my life force and I want revenge. But I don't want her dead, I want Percy. He supported her when she did this to me. It also would hurt her in a way that physical pain wouldn't. If you promise to kill Percy tonight, I will let you through.

"Okay, I promise to kill Percy tonight," I said, though it felt ridiculous to me. "I also promise to make his death terrible."

"I, Lisa B. Hale, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty allows Edward A. Cullen to come into Camp Halfblood."

I hesitantly stepped forward and was able to get through. I was so close to what I wanted, Percy's death and Bella. I could taste it on my tongue.

"Now, don't fail me or I will call down a curse on you for eternity. Toodles," she said as she skipped away from me happily.

I walked forward until I found this camp fire that was glowing … black. Weird. I heard everyone start shouting, "Hades, you have got to be KIDDING me!" and "This can't be REAL" and then, "I think I am going to throw up." Okay, that one was funny.

I was hiding behind different objects until I was sure that no one was watching and when no one was I would get closer. I was waiting for the opportunity to destroy Peruses Jackson and I was thinking of all the great ways I could kill him. As I watched, I caught sight of Percy leaning forward and lightly kissing Bella on the LIPS! I saw red. It was so difficult to stay where I was.

After that, everyone started to go their separate ways. Everyone except Percy, Bella, and a very gothic looking kid left. When I was sure that they were all gone, I emerged from my hiding place.

**Hey sorry. This chapter isn't the best but i thought that we needed a little background before the next chapter. Hope you like the next one that is coming better than this one.**


	6. The Fight

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't put this out sooner. I didn't know what I wanted to happen yet. So here you are, the 6th**** chapter of Bella and the Breakup. Please enjoy.**

After Bella turned Lisa into a grandmother -remind me to thank her for that later- everyone left. Now that it is conformed that she is really a daughter of **Pluto** (not Hades, my mistake) everyone is weary of her for good reason. All I can say is don't get on her bad side and your golden, but good luck with that with her temper and all.

As Nico, Bella, and I were about to leave, an unpleasant visitor came out from behind one of the cabins. Edward Cullen. How in the world did he get past the magic border?

His eyes were right on me. I think that he was searching my head for something about if I wanted to fight and what my advantages were.

"No, I am not searching to see how good your battle skills are, but to see how determined you are to keeping Bella with you." Once he said her name is voice cracked and a pained expression overcame everything else. He still wanted her.

"Till death. I will die for her."

"Well," he spoke with a small smile becoming wider as he talked, "then to the death it will be."

I shivered as I realized that he was waiting for me to say this. He wanted me to say till the death so he wouldn't looks so bad when he attacked. He wanted it to look fair.

As I thought of all the tortuous ways he might be killing me with, he lunged.

I barely had time to dive out of the way and even less time to uncap Riptide, but as soon as he lunged at me I dove and as soon as I hit the ground, Riptide was in my hand. He dove at me again and I rolled out of the way. I could faintly hear Bella screaming at us to stop and Nico holding her back, but I ignored her. If I paid any attention to her now, I would get killed. Edward, however, decided to stop everything and look at her. All his attention was on her and I swung my sword.

I expected him to duck, dive, or even block my blow, but he just stood there looking at her with more love then I have ever seen in anyone. He loved her so much that he was willing to die just to look at her. My sword when right threw him like butter and he turned to sea-green dust. All I heard was Bella's agonizing scream of "NOOOOO!" I was to much in shock to look at her.

My throat closed up as I realized what the sea-green dust and the green trident above his head right as I swung.

I just killed my own brother.

**Hey, hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW. Us authors need review to keep us going. **


	7. Anguish and The Plan

**Hey. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Reviews help me to continue writing. I hope you like this. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. Thanks Bella5755 for the ideas to improve my story. This made me very emotional when i was writing this because i could see how Bella was feeling. Enjoy. **

**Bella's POV**

Okay, back up to what I saw happen. Percy, Nico, and I were about to leave when gorgeous Edward popped out from behind one of the cabins -my cabin to be exact. Wait, did I just call him gorgeous … Never mind.

Edward walked over and stood right in front of Percy -well about six yards back. He was looking at Percy with unfocused eyes. I knew that look; he was reading his mind. All of a sudden, thousands of memories of Edward and I came rushing back. From him saving my life so many times I lost count to all of our kisses. It felt like Edward had grabbed my throat and squeezed it so I could't swallow. I felt like I was going to break down crying at any given moment.

I was still having flashbacks of Edward and me together on my bed just holding each other so I barely heard Edward say, "No, I am not searching to see how good your battle skills are, but to see how determined you are to keep Bella with you." As impossible as it my seem, my throat closed up even more.

"Till death," Percy vowed, and my eyes went wide. "I will die for her."

My eyes filled with the tears that were threatening to escape. I tried to banish the thought that said Edward made that same vow to me seven months, two weeks, and three days ago. How I knew that, I didn't know.

"Well then," Edward said and a dry smile spread across his face, his golden brown eyes hardening. "To death it will be."

And with that he lunged at Percy.

Percy dove out of the way right before Edward could tackle and kill him. Edward almost landed in the still burning campfire. Percy had uncapped Riptide when Edward lunged for him again. Percy's response was to roll out of the way … and almost into the campfire. At this rate, they were both going to get hurt or worse, killed.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't! Stop it, please!" I stepped forward to stop this madness before it turned into a bloodshed. Nico grabbed me from behind telling me to stay back or I was going to get hurt.

"No! I screamed again. Why wasn't anyone coming to stop this? "Stop it right now! For me!"

Percy acted as if I hadn't spoken. He was so focused on Edward. Edward, on the other hand, turned and faced me. His face smoothing out, his eyes going soft. Then Percy swung.

Everything seemed to slow down. Riptide was moving as inch with each second. Edward did nothing to protect himself. He just continued to stare at me. Right before the sword hit him, two things happened. First, he mouthed, "I love you," to me and my heart skipped a beat. The second was a green trident appeared above his head. The symbol of Poseidon. He was the son of Poseidon.

In the next second that followed, Riptide struck Edward right in the chest and he exploded into dust. Sea green dust. I was still shocked that he said he loved me that I just stood there seeing nothing.

Percy had his back to me and he was in awe that he had killed Edward. The man who I truly loved. The shock wore off quickly and I dropped to my knees and let out an agonizing scream. My whole world had been destroyed right in front of me and I could have stopped it. He was going, I could never say "I'm sorry" or "I love you."

Percy came over to me and tried to help me up, but I just kept screaming and crying. Then I started to hit him in the chest again and again. "How could you?" I screamed at him through my tears. "Why did you have to kill him? Why did you have to destroy everything?"

"What?" He asked me, shock written all over his face though I could barely see through all my tears.

"You took away my love, life, MEANING! You killed an innocent man, the man I love, the one I should have never left and stayed with!" I continued to scream, cry, and punch. It felt good to punch him. Make him suffer the way I was to suffer from now on.

He dropped me and walked a few steps back. His eyes were angry. They were green fire. "How do you think I feel? I dumped Annabeth and she is pissed, but says she still loves me. Then I find out I had a brother who I ended up killing. And now I find out that I stole his girl from him! What kind of a brother -a friend- am I?" He was sobbing by the time he was done.

I ignored him and turned to Nico with hope written all over my face. Nico's eyes a filled with compassion. "Nico?" I asked. "Is it possible that since Edward was a vampire that he could come back?" As I spoke, I felt more confident that it would happen, he would come back. Percy's sobs stopped and he listened to what Nico was saying.

"Yes, he will come back, but it may take a lifetime before he can and will most likely be stuck in the Underworld too. I doubt that our father will let him go if he is the son of Poseidon." My hopes diminished as he spoke. I felt as if I was dead, like I should be. I have nothing to keep me hear anymore. Then a thought came to me.

"Nico, can you take me to the Underworld?" I asked, having my plans becoming concrete.

"Sure. We'll leave as soon as possible.

That was all I needed to hear. I would steal him from the Underworld and bring him back. As I was walking to my cabin with Nico right behind me, another thought came to my mind. _If Edward will come back, does that mean James will, too?_

**Please Review. I need reviews and ideas to continue this story. Anything that will fit the story i am open to put in it.**


	8. Time For A Quest

**Hello everyone. Sorry, couldn't think of a good chapter name so please just endure it. Thanks for all the reviews. I am running out of ideas, but I don't want this story to end now. ANY ideas will be helpful. Please enjoy, and review, I need reviews.**

When we got to our cabin, I grabbed the necessary supplies: a sword, nectar, ambrosia, paper money, gold drachmas, a set of clean clothes, etc. We didn't say a word the whole time we were packing. I had told him what I wanted to do and what this quest was about. He wasn't happy about it. I _could_ understand that. We were disrespecting our dad by entering his realm and stealing from him, even if it was my reason for living. When we were done packing, we exited our cabin and headed for the woods when -you know who- Percy popped out.

"Oh no," I said, trying to keep my voice stern. "You are not going with us. Go back to cabin three, Seaweed Brain. This is not _your_ quest."

"It is too my quest. I have to go save my brother. Besides, a quest consists of three people, not two," He stated proudly. Then he mumble, "And no one calls me Seaweed Brain but Annabeth, Corpse Breath."

"Okay, that's it," I had enough of him. I started to move towards him when Nico pulled me back. I started to struggle, trying to get free of Nico's arms. It was useless. "You better take that back, Fish Face, or you are going to meet my dad the hard way."

Percy actually looked scared. He mumbled an apology. He started to say all the good things that would come of him being on the quest. We could travel by sea, we would have the sea to his command and horses -which, I tell you, didn't help me one bit- and we would have his awesome battle skills (that one made me scoff). Battle skills, ha. He couldn't fight a drakon if his life depended on it.

I reluctantly agreed and his eyes lit up. He started to blabber about how we were sure to get Edward back, his brother (which he kept saying every sentence). How our father wouldn't be angry at us for doing this, our father would never know, is how he put it. I doubted that. My father knew everything that was happening in his realm. Percy had better shut or I would shut him up once-in-for-all.

"Okay," I spoke in a loud voice, interrupting his blabbering and that thought. When did I become so violent? Must be a Hades thing. "But what happens if Edward is still angry at you and tries to kill you … again? What do we do then?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't kill him … again. I promise."

It was more than just Edward's safety I was worried about. What happens if Edward kills Percy? Or they both die? What would I do then? Sure Edward would come back, but Percy wouldn't. He would be stuck in the Underworld receiving whatever punishment my father could think of. What would I think of Edward then? Why do I care if Pe… oh, I see, I love them both.

"'K," I sighed. Might as well get this done with. "Who is ready to go to Hell?"

**Hope you liked it. I will try to write my next chapter, but I have to go to a Bridal Shower tomorrow. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	9. The End Of My World

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that voted on my poll. 1 person voted everyone dies, 2 people voted they all live, 2 people voted everyone dies but one, and 3 people voted that everyone lives but one. I want you to know that I kind of strayed away from this story so this chapter might not be the best. I just wanted to finish this for all the people that have favorited my story and for the people that put my story on story alert. I hope you like this chapter. I just wasn't really thrilled with my story. This isn't my favorite one to write anymore. Please enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the characters. I only own the plot.**

**BELLA POV**

"Okay … How do we even get to the Underworld?" I asked.

"Bella," Nico said. "The easiest way is for me to shadow travel. I can only take one person or it will be too much, and since you don't know how to, we will need some help." As he spoke, he closed his eyes and concentrated. I heard a growl from the woods and looked up and saw a gigantic wolf come out of the woods. Only it wasn't a wolf. It had glowing red eyes, was as big as a truck, and looked … evil. It's eyes met mine and I think it gave me a smile. It was probably thinking, _looky here, I got me some lunch._

"What. Is. THAT?" I stuttered. My only thought was, _please don't eat me._

"That, my dear sister, is a Hellhound. It won't hurt you or even me because of our father. Percy, on the other hand, would make a very interesting chew toy for him."

"Hey!" Percy protested at the same time I said "Great."

I climbed on the Hellhounds back and Nico grabbed Percy's hand as we were about to leave. I leaned down and whispered in its ear, "Do you have a name?"

It shook its head so I smiled. "I'll call you … Jacob. Like it?" **(A/N: Sorry, couldn't help myself)**

It -Jacob- did a wolfy grin and started to bark. Then we were off.

It was total darkness. I could hear growling, whimpers, screams, and yells. I could hear lost souls begging for help. It was cold and moist. It reminded me of Forks. I felt a pain in my stomach as I realized everything good and … right I left behind. How could I ever forgive myself? How could _he _ever forgive me?

When Jacob stopped, we were in a gloomy place. There were black rivers flowing and I knew instantly not to touch them. I saw every monster you would ever see. All but one.

Edward.

"Where is he?" I muttered to no one in particular.

A tired looking Nico walked up to me. "Where else but the Field of Punishment." **(A/N: Did I get that right? I couldn't find it in any of the books when I looked but I thought I read it before)**

**EDWARD POV**

I always knew I would go to Hell when I died. So this wasn't a surprise. I felt the whip against my back again. I couldn't bleed but that meant nothing here. Every time the whip struck me, it left a cut on my back that would heal up ten seconds after it was inflicted. I cried out in pain. I couldn't even fathom having this happen for eternity. I looked up to these cold brown eyes and a pale face. He had black hair and a robe with tortured faces on it. All I could think was that this was Hades. Bella's father. Of course I would get tortured because of us. By her own father. Wasn't my life great?

"You have caused my daughter pain for the Last time, Son of Poseidon," What was he talking about? "You will endure this until your time is up hear and half to go back to the world above. I. Will. Make. Your. Life. Miserable," he all but growled at me.

"What do you mean? I'm not a son of Poseidon, and what do you mean go back." My voice quivered as I spoke.

"Monsters, like yourself, come down here when you are destroyed and then when the time is right, you go back to the world you were in before. As for being the Son of Poseidon, well your father claimed you right before your destruction."

I was considering this. So Poseidon. I have always liked water so that made a little sense. But that would mean … Percy's my brother. I was _killed_ by my own _brother!_ Then I heard something in the distance. A scream that made my whole world fall apart.

Bella.

I quickly used all my strength I had to break the chains that held me. I ran and found Bella, Nico, and Percy surrounded by James, Victoria, and Laurent. I guess they wouldn't stay dead either. Laurent dove at Percy, but he swung the same sword he used to kill me with. It collided with Laurent and he was a shower of black dust.

Meanwhile, Nico and Bella were fighting Victoria and James. I ran forward to help Bella only to be stopped by a spirit. I recognized him immediately. Charles Evenson. Esme's ex-husband. He was my first victim in my new life. I only fed on the blood of the convicted so I chose him for abusing my lovely mother.

"You took away my life," he hissed at me, "I will get my revenge. So he started to throw punches and kicks. But he didn't do any damage to me or even himself. He went right through me. I rolled my eyes and ran through him to finally go help Bella. Before I could get to her, the unimaginable happened.

Victoria caught Nico's wrist -the one that held his sword- and she thrust his arm so his sword went through Bella. She screamed out in pain as the sword went through her back and out her stomach. Victoria and James took off as soon as their mission was completed. Destroy Bella for destroying them. Nico took his sword out of her back and threw it five yards away. Bella started to fall when I ran and caught her.

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. Her beautiful smile lit her gorgeous face thought it was contorted in pain. She reached he hand up, caught my face, and brought my face to hers. I was surprised she did that, but I quickly responded to her urgent kiss. I pulled back and she smiled wider. "We came to bring you back, Edward. I want you to know I always did and always will love you."

And with those finally words that made my dead heart swell, my everything was gone.

**A/N: Well what do you think. I'm sorry that this isn't a longer chapter. I think that I will have this as my last chapter because either wise a lot of other people will die. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be working on my new story Truth or Dare: The Cullen Way for now. I currently have writers block for Treachery so I will try to continue it once I can. Please hit the magic button and tell me what you thought of this last chapter.**

**THE END!**


	10. Sequel Alert!

**Hey, shocker! I have a sequel for this story coming up! Thanks to everyone, if anyone, who hasn't given up on Bella and the Breakup. Yes I know I said that Bella and the Breakup was officially over, and at the time it was. But now I feel like I should continue and give you an idea on what happens to Edward, Nico, Percy, and- surprisingly- Bella. Bella IS with her father right now *takes hat off in respect* so you will just have to read it to find out what happens. The story is called **_**The Miracle That Saved My Everything**_**. Sorry, corny title, but I couldn't think of ANYTHING that would fit the story! Please read it when it is up and tell me if I should continue it! I know the Bella and the Breakup chapters were really short and had little/ no description in it, so I will try to work harder on the sequel. And to let everyone know, I will not be updating all to often because of school. I will update as soon as I can and everything, but school comes first. **

**I also am not giving up on my other stories. I have the next chapter of Bella and the Cliff and Bella and the Motorcycle halfway done. They will be up as soon as I can put them up. I have one more day to update my stories before school starts so I will try hard to put up a few chapters. **


End file.
